Tainted
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: AU: When Hawke and the group run into a rogue pack of darkspawn a year after Kirkwall's war, Hawke contracts the Blight. Read to find out how the party handles it. Warning: Character Death. Pairing(s): Theta Hawke x Anders, Isabella x Merrill


Alright, guys! Welcome to a new one shot about my character, Theta Hawke! If you've read the summary, you'll see that this is pretty much AU aka not canon for Theta. What if Hawke died before Inquisition? What if he, say, contracted the Blight sickness when fighting a rogue group of darkspawn with his friends and lover? This is pretty much how they handle it.

* * *

Tainted.

The very word seemed to stop time itself. Everyone stood frozen, unable to comprehend what the word meant. It was unbelievable. He…Anders had to be wrong. There was no way Hawke, Theta, could be dying. He was their leader, after all. Their friend. The one who held the group together, the one who did everything he could to help his friends.

"No! No, you're-you're lying! Abomination, you have to be. Hawke is not tainted. Heal him." Fenris barked, scowling darkly at the mage. Anders let out a sob and shook his head. His face turned just enough to where he met the elf's gaze. Tears slid down his cheeks as he squeezed Hawke's hand tightly. "Why would I lie about something like this? Tell me, Fenris, what would be the point? Hawke…he's…"

Anders slumped, turning away from the shaking elf and leaned over Hawke. Theta and he met gazes. A pained smile crossed the champion's face as he reached up to cup his lover's face. "How long?" He asked quietly. Several seconds passed by. Anders responded, brokenly, "Not long at all. It-it's spreading quickly through your bloodstream. I can't do anything about. Not even the Joining-" He broke off, crying harder. In the background, Isabella was holding a sobbing Merrill in her arms, with tears of her own. Varric shook his head sadly but said not a word. Fenris, on the other hand, cursed and paced feverishly back and forth as a way to distract himself from the situation.

"I see." Hawke finally said with a sigh. He struggled to sit up, much to Anders' protest, and managed to give his lover a peck on the kiss. His eyes sparkled with some kind of emotion. Determination. Sadness. Anger. Resignment. Regret. Maybe a mixture of them all. Theta paused. What he was about to request would undoubtedly shock everyone in the group including Anders.

"Do it. End it now before it's too late."

"What-no! No, Theta, you can't ask me to do this! I can't-I can't kill you!" Anders gasped, his heart breaking. Hawke never broke their locked gazes, saying quietly, "Please, Anders. I ask you, of all people, because you know what will happen." Resigned, he slumped and added, "You will be putting an end to my suffering." A small smile. "Isn't that what the Wardens do for those unable to take their damned Joining?" Anders sobbed harder at his words and shook his head. "If you loved me, you wouldn't ask me to do this." He said weakly. Hawke let out a laugh, catching his love's attention, and nodded. "If I didn't, I would have asked Fenris to do it. Anders, because of how much I love you, I am asking you to do the deed." His expression softened, almost pleading. "Please, Anders. Make it quick."

The sound of Merrill's and Anders' sob was the only thing anyone heard at that moment. The two lovers gazed at each other, Anders memorizing Theta's features into his brain for as long as he lived. The renegade warden finally nodded, hiccuping, and summoned an arcane bolt. He ducked down to fiercely capture Hawke's lips for one last kiss before whispering, "Goodbye, my love." He struck.

The bolt did the trick. Hawke died quickly and painlessly, a grateful smile as his last expression.

Anders let out what could only be described as a howl of pain and crumpled on top of his lover's body. Both Isabella and Merrill rushed to his side whereas Fenris cursed under his breath and hang his head low. Varric, on the other hand, let out a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. He shook his head ruefully and gave a painful chuckle. "You will be missed, Hawke, no doubt about it." He fell into silence before moving to join his friends on comforting the heartbroken warden.


End file.
